


Crosswind

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Biography Of A Child Assassin (Novella), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin meets Serial killer, Character Development, Character Study, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, What-If, micro-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: A Collection of Hannibal microfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Hannibal, binged the first season and wondered what Maria might think or do if thrown into this world. 
> 
> Each Chapter is a different microfiction involving Hannibal characters (mostly Will and Hannibal) Interacting with my character Maria Atwood from my Novella Biography Of A Child Assassin.

I had lived for thirty years and had yet to meet someone like Hannibal Lecter, until now having met the man. Or at least followed him around, learned his routine. This man was confident in himself and the things he could do. The things he could make people do, and boy he could get people to do anything.

People willingly placed their lives in his hands, and he messed with them. They never saw it of course but it was there and he enjoyed his little games. I enjoyed games too, it was what made me an effective murderer. My games were far more simplistic and based off of the fact that I was bored with the world, and had been so twisted and warped by people like Hannibal.

Did that mean I was sick for delighting in the games he was playing with Will Graham then? Clearly, Hannibal had a bit of a problem when it came to Graham. He wanted something, something he might not have noticed himself, or he did and liked the pain.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee, maybe I would explore how much he needed Graham? There were quite a few things I would like to learn about Graham. He had empathy issues, whereas people like me and Hannibal lacked that empathy, it had kept us alive so far, it had molded us and the things we did.

"Miss Atwood." I nodded and set the delicate china on its saucer. "Good Morning Special Agent Crawford, how might I be of service?" Hannibal and Will shared a look, Jack hadn't told them where they were going perhaps?

"I have a case that you might find of interest." Ah, a case. "Child murderer I presume?" Jack nodded and the other men seemed suddenly very interested. "I take it you specialize in muti killings?" I nodded lightly and steepled my hands. "I have a good understanding of those who would commit Medicine murder or Muti killing."

And a healthy dose of murder myself, I might have retired from being an assassin but that didn't mean that I wouldn't kill anymore, and with Hannibal around I might actually find myself in a pinch and need to silence someone. 


	2. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria isn't quite sane and her thoughts on Hannibal go a little strange.

They were going to let her go, let her into the wilds to find this Ripper. Oh, those poor saps had no idea exactly what they were letting loose. A Komodo dragon against a Snow Leopard, an interesting dance if she dares say.

 

It doesn't take long after being released to find the Ripper, shorter to figure out his routine, to figure when he wasn't home so that she can play tricks with him. Flipping items around so that they are facing the other direction, spinning wine bottles so that the label is hidden.

Generally being a pest for the normally exacting man. Had he noticed? Of course, he noticed the things she had done to his home, of course, he was probably wondering who or why this had been done by and what reason there could be for such actions.

She was only doing this because she was bored. Boredom had never been something she was ever able to really handle and playing with someone like Lecter did the job of banishing the boredom in a manner she'd really never been able to before. Baiting a killer who might actually be able to kill her, and would most certainly eat her given the chance.

So. What would he do when he found out someone knew his secret and wanted to play a game with him? A rival of sorts, or maybe just an obstacle to remove? With her intellect on the line, given he was quite smart himself...He had after all avoided capture up to this point, even with Graham attempting his damnest to get proof of Hannibal's deeds. 

 


	3. Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and her big head. Will's POV.

Long ruffled blond hair, pale skin, asleep. Who was this person who was asleep in his classroom? It was very uncommon for people to go to sleep in his classroom after all. Not unheard of course, given the nature of the schooling. "Excuse me." The person's head jerked up, bright blue eyes meeting his for a brief moment. "My apologies Mr. Graham, I was simply waiting for you and must have dozed off." The woman had a faint accent, something soothing.

She was waiting for him? "And what can I do for you miss?" She walked down to his desk where he stood, "Atwood. Special Agent Maria Atwood. I was hoping you could give me some insight into the Ripper, I was called in on this case as a second set of eyes if you will."

That didn't bode well for anyone, let alone her. "And if I don't?" She shrugged; "Then I'll just have to go to the source, Do you think Dr. Lecter would see me knowing I am attempting to profile him?" She, "So you've heard my accusations?" Atwood nodded; "And I know the game your currently playing with him. I approve actually, you're doing a great job so far. But, don't let it get out of hand if you can." Famous last words, control was gone. It had been gone for far too long already.

"Why did anyone want you in on this case?" Atwood's lower lip slipped forward, a pout. It wasn't cute, she wasn't five years old. "Because I can actually understand him, Mr. Graham. I'm labeled as a serial killer and a psychopath. I am neither, I am a murderer don't get me wrong, but I don't manage to make the psychopath list."

That was not comforting in the least. "And you're telling me this because?" She smiled brightly; "I like you. I'm willing to tell you that the F.B.I. has captured and are using an assassin to hunt serial killers and other...Misunderstood people."


	4. Ria in therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a drabble rather than a micro.

She seemed haunted by something dark, lingering in her eyes and on her breath. "I don't do well with therapists, you would be my ninth..." Ninth. Obviously, there was something going on there, why had she been referred to him?

"And why do you have issues with therapists miss Atwood?" She sighed and shifted. "Because they don't understand me, because to understand me is to be as messed up as I am." She was under the impression she was misunderstood, that no one could possibly understand...Yet, eight other therapists had not been able to handle the level of her delusions. Why was that? It wasn't exactly a difficult one to overcome.

"And why do you believe that no one understands?" Atwood shifted again, a foot jangling as if she had too much energy coursing through her veins. "I dream of death. Blood rushing in like the tide, bodies of people staring at me, asking me why I couldn't help them. Why I had to kill them."

There was something in her past that was causing this no doubt. "Who did you witness die when you were younger miss Atwood." Her bright blue eyes dilated a shiver running down her back, "My mother. Turns out my father was a serial killer and my mother was just one of his many victims Mr. Lecter." Like Abagail Hobbs. Would this woman fall to murdering others or would she hide away from others? The latter seemed likely, he didn't think she was capable of killing others, and if she was it would be sloppy and personal.

"How does that make you feel?" She snorted, eyes flashing in annoyance; "Like an idiot, but I was so very young when she died, I barely remember her. yet, I still love her in my own way." Love was a very interesting thing, it could make or break people.

"And when you found out your father was a serial killer?" She huffed. "I laughed actually. It just made sense to me, I knew he had a bad temper. I don't know why he didn't just kill me too, but I lived and when I was old enough to understand I understood. I knew what it was like to take a life, I couldn't fault him for his urges. How could I?"

That was not in her file. "You're rather unbothered by telling a complete stranger that you've murdered someone." She smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. "I was already arrested for murder, I did my time. So as my new psychologist I believe I should be as forthcoming as possible." Maybe that was what had driven so many away from her. "And who did you kill?" She let out a breath and completely relaxed in her chair, arms and legs flopping out. At my mercy.  
  
"A man named Émilien Boucher. He was a serial killer who preyed on women who were weak, or at least not strong enough to fight back. I hated him for that, one of his victims looked like my mother and I couldn't help myself. I went out and walked the area he was known to operate in. He came to me, and I killed him."

So a Mission-oriented killer. Could she be perhaps pushed to kill again?

 

 

 


	5. Murder my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death

Will flinched, the sound of breaking bones like a gunshot. Wild eyes met his and just as quickly darted away, "I'm sorry. I know it isn't ideal for you to see this." Hannibal flopped into a chair, Atwood sighed; "I knew what he was, I knew the road he would lead you on would take such a toll on you, on him as well. I had to spare someone pain...So I spared him from the pain."

Hannibal was dead...Atwood had snapped his neck, but how could this be? How did this happen? "Why. Why couldn't you let us catch him?" Atwood snagged a bottle off of Hannibal's table, sniffed and poured herself a glass. "I knew you couldn't the way you wanted to, I also knew that in the end, he would attempt to take you with him...After all, I'm pretty certain he'd fallen in love with the idea of you, whether that was in a romantic sense or not I couldn't tell you. Simply because I don't understand things like that."

What she did understand was death. He had been warned not to let Atwood and Hannibal meet and this was why. She had murdered him, Hannibal was no doubt the ripper but now, now he wouldn't be able to see this through. No one would know for certain anymore. "I suppose I should show you what I found?" What did she find? She beckoned him and walked away, into the kitchen she pulled up a trap door and led him down the stairs. It was clinical in this room, "In the fridge should be some evidence don't you think?"

Hannibal had somehow managed to hide this when people came to his home to search for evidence... How had they missed this and how had Atwood noticed? "I use to be an assassin and I know a thing or two about checking a person's house for hidden things, more so than your average F.B.I agent."

An assassin...Maria killed for pay, didn't that make her a monster for another reason. "Why would you do that, be paid for murder?" Maria smiled gently, her eyes holding a darkness in them. "I was trained since childhood, murder and death were my playthings. I was an unstoppable force until I met someone who saw me for the broken child I was, I didn't want you to become broken like I was..."

 

 

 


	6. Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neighbor finds Will sleepwalking.

A tidal wave of blood was swiftly approaching him, but he couldn't move...The hand in his tightened, and he looked at the man next to him. Hannibal nodded and they both looked at the wave coming for them.

"Mr.Graham?" He blinked, the wave was gone replaced by white and black marble. He was sitting at an island, but this wasn't his house, the kitchen he was in was far more modern than his own... Where was he? "Yes?" A blond woman was looking at him holding out a coffee mug the words on the side sparkling in the rising sunlight, 'Bite me'. He snorted and took the mug.

"I found you this morning wandering down the road, I managed to get you to follow me inside." He glanced down, the last time he'd gone walking he hadn't been wearing much. He had a bathrobe on that wasn't his, it was silky though and comfortable. "Sorry, I noticed the lack of clothes and decided you might be more comfortable with a bit more on."

He nodded, it was fine really. At least it was a concerned citizen and not someone with bad intentions. The woman moved away to a stove, how long had he been sitting at the island? The sun was barely up, how far had he gone this time? "Where am I?" The woman flipped some bacon before answering; "Wolf Trap still. You didn't get that far this time." He froze, how did she know? She met his eyes and smiled; "The boys talked about finding you last time, about how confused you were. That's normal for sleepwalking, the confusion. Mike knew I slept walked too, so he understood what was happening to you." Mike? Ah, one of the police officers that had found him walking down the road...

He sighed and shifted, the warm mug rising to his lips, the coffee wasn't that instant stuff, this was fuller, richer. "I'm Will." She smiled brightly, obviously way too awake for how early it was. "Maria. I'm surprised this is the first time we've talked actually. I know your pack after all." She'd met the dogs? How far from home was he? Obviously not that far if she knew his dogs.

"I tend to stick to myself." She nodded; "Same here. I like the quite here, your dogs are a special treat though." He snorted, they were good dogs that he'd found, but they were a bit much for most people. "I always liked animals more than people. Dogs especially, because they don't lie."

He agreed with that. Dogs were honest compared to people. "How do you take your eggs?" He blinked, how long had he spaced out? "You don't have to feed me." Maria snorted, "No I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to." She liked feeding others, not the worst trait in a person. "However you'd like to make your eggs." She smiled; "I'm a sunny side up girl actually, not everyone likes that." It wasn't unusual for people to eat eggs like that. "That's fine."

 


End file.
